Troubles of Parenthood
by Roxius
Summary: AU, Futurefic. Naoto and Rise are a married couple, and it appears that their daughter Kinuko has been hearing some strange noises in her closet. Naoto X Rise, I guess. Also, there's mentions of Uncle Kanji! Might make sequel. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

I REQUIRE REVIEWS TO TELL ME HOW I'M DOING AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE, AS WELL AS REVIEWS KEEP ME INFLUENCED TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE WRITING, BECAUSE THERE'S NO POINT IN WRITING IF NO ONE'S GOING TO COMMENT ON IT!

NAOTO AND RISE ARE JUST SO FRIGGIN' ADORABLE TOGETHER!!!...Great, there goes the last remaining shred of my manliness...I mean, I actually just like Naoto alot, even Naoto X Kanji is alright with me, but I'm not too into pairing up the MC with anyone...I don't know why...

I like these two together even more than Yukari X Mitsuru, which I never expected to be possible for me in Persona pairings!!

Also, the fact that Chie X Yukiko is actually very subtexty would make it seem more likable for me, but...I just love alternative pairings WAY too much! Romance is so fun to mess with!

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

* * *

Naoto Shirogane and her wife, Rise Shirogane, were sleeping peacefully in bed together when the door creaked open. Sitting up, Naoto blinked a few times to get used to the light of the hall that was filling the bedroom, and realized their 3-year-old daughter was standing in the doorway with a frightened look on her little face. She had short red hair that fell over her bright blue eyes, and she was wearing her pink PJs, which were actually a little loose on her small frame.

"Daddy...I heard a scary noise coming from my closet..." the child whimpered, clutching her Jack Frost doll, which she had received as a birthday present from Uncle Kanji, tightly to her chest. The only reason she called Naoto 'Daddy' was mainly to help her differentiate between her two mothers, but also well as to keep the public from giving them weird looks and such when they go out into the city.

Nudging Rise in the ribs, Naoto whispered, "...Kinuko heard something in her closet..."

"...You take care of it...you're the DAD, aren't you? Besides, you're the one who knows how to use a gun..." Rise grumbled, before rolling over onto her side.

"I really doubt I'll have to actually shoot anything..."

Rise didn't reply; she was already deep into her slumber once again.

Sighing, Naoto climbed out of bed, quickly tossed on a ruffled white shirt and pair of blue jeans, and followed tiny Kinuko-chan back to her bedroom. She had a small bed propped up against the northern wall with colorful designs of various types of horses along the edges. Posters hung on the walls and the ceiling, and one of them happened to be a large headshot of Albert Einstein sticking his tongue out.

'...Why the hell does Rise buy all this weird crap?' Naoto wondered, worried for her wife's sanity. She sighed once again and looked down at Kinuko.

"...You said it was in your closet?" Naoto asked her daughter, who was standing extremely close to her mother as if for protection.

Kinuko nodded. "It made a 'scritch-scratch' noise...like when that kitty wanted to come in and play..."

"Actually, that was a...you know what, never mind. I'll take care of the problem, but promise me you'll go back to sleep, okay?" Naoto said, patting Kinuko on the head.

"Okay, Daddy!!!" Kinuko exclaimed happily before hopping onto her bed. Naoto smiled weakily at her daughter's cute display, and then began making her way over to the closet.

'It's probably just a damn rat or something...I'll have to call an Exterminator tomorrow then...' Naoto thought to herself.

However, when she opened the door, something large and brown rushed past her, its furry body brushing against her leg.

"OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!" Naoto shrieked, jumping back.

Kinuko gasped. "OH! I FORGOT THAT I HAD PUT KITTY IN THERE!!"

Naoto's eyes widened, and then, clenching her fists and baring her teeth, she began a very difficult attempt to control her growing fury. "You...put...'kitty'...in there...?"

Kinuko nodded and replied, "Yeah...he was so lonely out there, so sad and wet...so I let him in, but he didn't want to do anything but eat, so I stuck him in the closet until he learned his lesson! I guess...I forgot about him!"

"IT WASN'T A CAT!! IT WAS A RACCOON!!!" Naoto snapped.

"Oh...but they're cute too, right?!"

"KINUKO-"

However, Naoto was interrupted when a loud screech shook the entire foundation of the house.

"AHH!! THAT WAS RISE!!! DAMMIT!! I LEFT MY GUN IN THE BEDROOM, SO I CAN'T EVEN GET IT READY JUST IN CASE!!!" Naoto cried, and she quickly rushed back to her bedroom, Kinuko following close behind, dragging her Jack Frost doll along the floor.

What they found was rather completely different from what was expected; Rise was hugging the raccoon so tightly that it had lost consciousness, and she was squealing, "OH MY GAWD, IT'S SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!! SO CUTE, SO CUTE, SO CUTE!!! I WANNA KEEP IT!!! IT'S FRICKIN' ADORABLE!!!!"

Naoto sighed and ran her hand over her face. 'God...she's so spontaneous...why the hell is she suddenly so energetic, anyway?'

"Can we keep it, Daddy?!" Kinuko asked hopefully.

"NO."

Both Kinuko and Rise pouted. "I bet Uncle Kanji would have let me keep it..."

Naoto shook her head. "I doubt it. His friend Hiruno doesn't really like animals..."

"Don't you mean his...?" Rise began.

"SHUSH!! WE'LL EXPLAIN ABOUT THAT TO HER WHEN SHE'S OLDER!!!"

And so, no one ended up going to sleep until around 3 in the morning, and Naoto still had to go to work at the police station that day...


End file.
